Closer
by triformis
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are brought together by fate but torn apart by their friends.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or make any money from writing this fic.

**Old Author's Note:** This fic. had a totally different prologue/first chapter call it whatever but due to a certain horrible night it turned this much different... It's the age-old love affair between Naruto and Sasuke, be warned that Sucks-gay will go through a bit of hell as the first chapter shows. It'll get good and hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
Also, please, please comment even if it's just one line. Lots of love and on with the show~

**New A/N:** I first published this on aff over a year ago but due to my computer completely frying and losing everything written I put this story on hold, I knew I will not give it up, I will try to find the time to continue it. It is a work in progress so it will take a little to put together. I am re-viewing and changing some parts of it if I find they need to follow my new view on it.

**Additional warning:** this chapter has a looooong speech about the 'use' of regurgitating food, everything you will read about Sasuke's ordeal is 100% 'swear to god' completely and absolutely true, every bit of word and description on the pain. I know this first hand, I will explain the cause of it in the next chapter most likely, so yeah if you can't take the talk about 'barfing' then this chapter is not for you... anyway... hope at least one person would read it so...on with the show~

**Closer**

*_First clash*_

_"Argh I can't take it anymore, just tear it open…."_

"Shh, its okay, you'll be okay, just breathe don't forget to breathe…"

_"What, breathe? How can I breathe, my lungs stopped working properly…"_

The person before him was in serious pain and the ambulance he had called a couple of minutes ago was nowhere to in sight. As he stopped shaking his head he grabbed the man's wrists and decided to not leave this person until rescue arrived. He pulled the man straight up and then bent him in half lowering his head to tell this person to try to vomit. Whatever was happening it definitely had something to do with the abdominal area; and clearing the stomach was no 1 on the list of rescue for food poisoning. So he urged this man to throw up everything he might have eaten, for lunch most likely, in that fancy restaurant round the corner.

"You need to expel your food. Get everything out of your stomach, you might only have food poisoning (_though it could be much worse_…) and it would help ease the pain".

_"There is no way I could regurgitate everything now, I can barely breathe"_ but as his head was pushed down and his arms pulled between his legs pressing up against his upper body he couldn't help but feel the food inside his gut stir and rise up his oesophagus. And soon enough he was sick all over the pavement panting heavily.

Still able to think straight he realized how undignified it all was he decidedly stopped embarrassing himself and his family nonetheless. Sitting up straight brought the pain back with a vengeance it seemed… _10 times 100 times worse?_ Now he really had to work for every breath as a thick film of sweat covered his aching body making his skin feel cold and sickly. Not to even mention the pain in his back that shot up his spine to his brain. There was no way he could even bend his body without feeling ripped apart, broken.

This was definitely hell on earth; death would be the only salvation possible so he prayed for it, even would have acted upon the thought and met with that truck that just zoomed by without a second thought. If only his body would be able to move from the spot.

_"Idiot, think of something else besides the pain!" _But nothing would help not his mother's face not the sunny day not his brother's gift not even the new job he got this week... nothing could pull him from the claws of this monster eating his body from the inside out.

Whoever said that it's always a strong mind that takes care of the body would have to be standing in front of Sasuke in that instant. As he would love sinking his fingers in that man's gut and pull his insides out laughing like a maniac and teaching the damn bastard a lesson. He wanted to continue with the bloody image of gutting said idiot philosopher but the pain in his stomach increased even more in intensity. The man idly wondered how much his body would take before breaking. The muscles on his abdomen rock hard, his diaphragm hurt from all the panting and whatever was going on in his gut... it was horrible. While his back felt like being stabbed 10,000 times a second by a sword bed, the only thing in his mind was "_go away, go away, go away."_

There was someone holding his hand saying something, Sasuke could barely hear it but the touch felt horrible, like it was stealing his air trapping his body. He couldn't take it anymore so he ripped his arm away from the hold.

Big mistake! The momentum brought up all the pain in his diaphragm and back bone, his ribs hurt and they felt constricting, another sharp painful wave hit him and he fell on his knees.

"Just stop, argh- breathe! You need to breathe and finish clearing your stomach, just get that shit out of your body!"

And so he did, he cleared out everything from inside and would have continued but there was nothing left. At that moment he would have wanted to get rid of his insides the same way and the image of his body meeting the late truck was growing on him more and more. If only he had enough strength to get up and do it…

A pair of cold hands was on his face trying to push his bangs away as words were spoken but he again pushed them away. Air was a luxury now and he could only get it in small quick pants. There was that same voice around him that kept going on about something and it seemed important so he tried to focus on it. The more he tried the more he was able to understand the words, he was supposed to sit on his knees and bend or crouch his body down as much as possible… if that person would have made him eat fire in all honesty he would not have had a second thought in doing it.

He tried to move away from the spot but his body was too weak so again he was helped by the reliable presence close by; he crossed his legs and bent over trying to hold his feet with his hands only focusing on getting air in and out of his lungs, mind clouded by so much pain it made him wish he could pass out already.

When out of the blue the monster in his abdomen stopped eating at his insides and he could breathe easier. He barely moved an inch as the constriction of his ribs stopped and along with the sweating while his abdomen muscles relaxed. It was like being rescued from a horrible experiment, so he nearly collapsed from relief and effort when a pair of arms broke his fall before his head met the ground. This time round the touch felt so very much welcome transferring strength and assurance, seeping power into every inch of his nerves.

There was a very loud noise that began nagging at his consciousness; he had to concentrate to name it, it sounded like... "_Damn is that an ambulance? Oh no!"…_

He was laid down on a hard surface not even aware of the other people around until he was able to peel open his eyelids to try to find the person that helped him. Another bad move since his vision became completely white when the sun light burned his cornea making him temporarily blind.

Before he could ask that person for his name he was already well on the way to the hospital. Being aware of just how big of an issue this whole thing would be when he woke up he pushed it out of his mind, now he just closed his eyes and let the darkness wash over him engulfing his consciousness. It was the first time sleep brought him peace and tranquility.

"_Yes darkness is good, very good indeed."_

* * *

Naruto watched the ambulance drive away with the dark-haired man. He would have followed the man to the hospital to make sure he would be okay but he was already horribly late for his appointment and surely Tsunade…

Not a nanosecond later his mobile rang and of course, the caller didn't even bother with greetings as she shouted.

"_Where the hell are you, stupid brat? Do want your patient to die before surgery or just start the entire process himself?_"  
"Tsk, gimme fifteen minutes and some air to breathe, granny, sheesh. By the way I want you to check with the ER on a new patient admitted with severe abdominal pain."

He snapped his phone shut before hearing more of the old lady's mind wrecking and useless tirades, he loved the woman but she was the epitome of fond annoyance, especially with him. Love with a fist huh...

In the next five minutes Naruto was at the hospital and in another ten he was dressed in scrubs and on his way to consulting with Jiraiya. This particular operation would be very serious but he'd be damned if he lost this patient or any other… **Not ever again! **


End file.
